Switch It Up
by elfprincess8
Summary: Freaky Friday done Twilight style. Edward and Jacob naughtiness. Nuff said!


Switch It Up

_Jacob's inner monologue_

Ok, so I might be a total jerk and all, but I really can't stand the guy my sister is crushing on. Yeah, I know I can be a little possessive sometimes, but after all, she is my sister. Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name if Jacob, but everyone calls me Jake. My dad is Charlie Swan. He was pretty busy about sixteen years ago. He had a wicked affair with my mom, a Quileute woman, and she got knocked up with me a couple months after Charlie got his wife Rene pregnant with my sister Bella. Needless to say, Rene left right after Bella was born, so Charlie got stuck with both of us!

Anyway, so she is a couple months older and all, but so what! I'm still bigger and stronger than her. I live with my dad and Bella in Forks, but I spend a lot of time with my mom too. It's kind of fucked up, but we deal with it.

At school today, my buddy Jasper told me that he heard his brother Edward telling everyone that he is going to ask my sister Bella to go out with him this Friday night. I fucking hate Edward! Jasper is ok, but the rest of those Cullen kids are spoiled rotten pricks! Edward is like totally the worst!

Mr. Perfect Edward Cullen, captain of the school baseball team, and number one ass hole on campus! My sister will go nuts over this idea. She is totally about him, just like all the other girls. Dumb bitches! They don't know anything! God, I fucking hate him! He goes around here like he's God or something. He thinks he's too good to talk to me, always turns his head when he sees me walking down the hall.

I swear he was whispering about me to his big, dumb, jock brother Emmett yesterday. They were both staring at me, and got real quiet when I passed them in the hall. Fags!

So I got this plan. I sent Bella a text during English class, asking her to meet me after school in the meadow. I'm going to tell her that she absolutely can't go out with Edward. I hope she takes it ok. I imagine she won't. But at this point, it's all I got.

_Change from Jacob's thoughts to real time_

"Bella, thanks for meeting me here. I was afraid you'd blow it off, what with the storm and all." Jake says as he gets off his dirt bike and walks toward his sister Bella.

"Yeah, what the hell was so important that I had to drive all the way out here for? Couldn't it wait till we got home?" Bella asks closing her truck door.

They walk toward each other as it starts to rain. Thunder rumbles, and lightening streaks across the cloudy sky, the wind begins to pick up.

"Jake, make this quick or were going to get fried!" Bella exclaims.

"Look sis, I just need to ask you for something. I know you aren't going to want to do this, but I need for you to do it for me. Please don't go out with Edward Cullen on Friday. He is a complete dick, and he will just use you, and then throw you away. Then I'll have to kick his ass, and he'll bring his big brother along, and it will be a complete "wipe up the ground with Jacob" match." Jacob pleads.

"Jake are you totally insane? Edward doesn't hate you. Why do you hate him?" Bella asks as the thunder continues to rumble, and the lightning strikes come closer and closer.

"He totally hates me!" Jacob shouts above the rising wind. "I know he was talking smack about me to Emmett the other day! They were both staring at me when I passed them. They got real quiet and all. I'm not stupid. I see him staring at me all the time, then when I turn to stare back; he looks away and kind of laughs to himself like he thinks I'm a dweeb or something."

"Jacob if you would just listen…." Bella begins.

Lightning strikes the ground between the two siblings. Jacob and Bella are thrown backwards and away from each other. They lie stunned on the wet ground, as the storm suddenly passes over. Within moments, the sun is out and shining on the wet meadow grass.

"Holy shit Bella, what the fuck was that all about? Are you ok?" Jacob asks as he turns to look for his sister, but who he sees looking back at him is not his sister. It's himself.

Jacob stares at the version of him sitting in the wet grass a few feet away. That version looks at him, tilting its head slightly to one side as if to see better, a look of complete bafflement on its face.

_God do I look that stupid when I'm confused? _Jacob wonders.

"Jake… what just happened…did we…are you…Holy Crow!" Bella exclaims.

"Jacob, did we switch bodies?" She screams.

Jacob looks down at himself for the first time, and notices, to his horror that he is indeed in his sister's body. He can see her long hair, her painted fingernails, and her breasts. Yes, he is in his sister's body, and she is in his.

"How the hell did this happen?" Jacob cries out, noticing that he is speaking in Bella's voice as well. "Oh shit! What are we going to do? We have to tell dad!"

"Tell dad what? Are you nuts? We can't tell anyone. Everyone will think we're crazy. They'll put us in strait jackets and haul us to the funny farm." Bella replies.

"But…we…I…Bella, I don't want to stay like this!" Jacob whines.

"I don't want to stay like this either Jake, but for now, we just have to play it cool. We need to research this, try to find out if it's ever happened before. If it happened once, it can happen again." Bella answers.

So they agree to keep it on the down low. Bella takes Jacob's dirt bike, he takes her truck, and they head home.

_Return to Jake's monologue._

Jesus Christ jumped up! Of all the awful shit that could happen to a guy! Now I'm stuck in a chick's body, and not the way I like to be stuck in a chick's body! I keep thinking I'm going to wake up, but I haven't so far. I have to dress like my sister, walk like her, even smell like a girl. So help me God, if we have to stay like this I will kill myself! The only good thing about it is that she is not on her period, because oh mother fucker, I couldn't handle that!

Bella is taking it ok I guess. She's been looking this kind of thing up on the internet, and trying to find out if it's ever been documented before. I'm sure it hasn't. I think I'm going to go to the Quileute elders and ask them for advice. Maybe they can point us to a shaman or something. I'm willing to try anything.

We've been staying home from school for the last couple days. I can fake it in front of dad, I mean anyone can be the moody emo girl, but I can't fake it in front of my friends. Bella thinks being me is easy. I suppose it would be easier to be me than to be her. I mean come on, I'm pretty simple and uncomplicated, Bella on the other hand….

Yesterday Jasper came by to see me, and I had to fight the temptation to go answer the door. Bella ran him off when she told him we were both sick. I hate to see myself walking around, and not be myself.

Worse of all, she's insisting that I go on her date with Edward tonight. She is warning me that if I don't go, and if I don't impress him, she will go to school on Monday wearing nothing but a pair of my CK boxer briefs. I can imagine the humiliation that will cause for me if we ever do switch back. I guess I don't have a choice. If that monkey tries to make a pass at me, I swear I will punch him right in the sack!

_Back to real time_

"Ok Jake, this dress will be perfect. Now remember, don't smudge the makeup, cross your legs properly, smile, laugh at all his jokes, and for God's sake, don't do anything a boy would do." Bella warns as she applies a bit of blush and some lip stick to the face that would have normally been hers.

"What? You mean I can't burp and fart after I get done eating?" Jake asks grinning up at himself.

"No God damn it! This is serious! Promise me you won't fuck this up!" She pleads tearfully.

Jake hates to see tears in his own eyes. It's not becoming on a guy, and he doesn't really want to make his sister cry.

"Ok, I was just kidding, but try to see it through my eyes, and I mean, from my position. I feel totally gay right now, and I'm about to go on a date with a guy I totally hate! I won't fuck it up, but I definitely won't be having a good time", Jake reassures his sister.

The ringing doorbell brings them both to immediate attention.

"I'll get that! Just take a minute and calm yourself." Bella states as she bounds out the door in Jake's body and saunters down the stairs with Jake's heavy steps.

Jacob stares at the reflection of Bella in the mirror in front of him. She has made this version of herself beautiful with make-up, jewelry, and a very short skirt. Jacob self-consciously pulls down on that skirt in an effort to cover up more of the exposed skin.

_Oh this sucks donkey dicks!_ Jacob thinks as he stands in the black patent leather flats Bella put on him. She wanted heels, but that would have been a total disaster.

He makes his way down the stairs slowly, reminding himself to smile at the handsome young man standing in the doorway.

_Ok, so he's not ugly, but I still fucking hate him!_

"Bella, you look beautiful tonight!" Edward gushes as he reaches out to take Jake's hand. It's all Jake can do to contain his urge to draw back.

"Thank you Edward, you look nice too." Jacob forces himself to say.

"Well, you two better get going, remember Cullen, have her back by ten pm, and not one minute latter, or my dad will be after you with a rifle." Bella states in Jacob's deep rolling voice.

"You betcha." Edward replies cockily in Bella's direction as he places his arm around Jake's shoulder and leads him out the door.

_Don't flinch!_ Jacob reminds himself, almost hysterically.

Edward helps Jacob in Bella's body into the passenger seat of his Volvo, then gets in, and starts the car.

"So, where are we going?" Jacob asks, trying to sound innocent.

"I thought we could have dinner at my place. My family is out on a camping trip, so we have the house all to ourselves." Edward replies.

"Oh", is all Jacob can answer. He was not prepared to be alone with Edward.

"Ok, but you should know, I'm not that kind of girl." Jacob states firmly.

Edward bursts into uncontrolled laughter. "Of course you aren't that kind of girl." He manages to say between snorts.

"What exactly is so funny?" Jacob asks.

"Oh nothing. Let's put on some music shall we?" Edward asks. "What do you like to listen to?"

"Papa Roach, Avenged Seven Fold, Marilyn Manson, anything like that…." Jacob starts, and then realizes that his sister Bella wouldn't like those kinds of bands.

"I mean… you know, I just thought you might like those bands Edward." Jacob states, trying to save the situation.

"I see", Edward replies. "Interesting choices Bella. I would have expected something like that from your brother, but not from you."

"Yeah um, yeah, Jake likes that kind of music I guess. Is it hot in here? I think it's hot in here. Can I open the window?" Jake asks, pulling at the collar of the pretty pink sweater he is wearing.

"Sure", Edward answers, and lowers the passenger window for Jacob.

As they drive on in silence, Jacob cannot help but notice the quirky smile playing on Edward's face. It makes him uncomfortable. Edward really is cute. Bella would probably have been climbing all over him by now.

_God, how in hell am I going to pull this off? What if he wants to have sex? You told him you weren't that kind of girl! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_

The Volvo pulls up in front of the Cullen's impressive modern style house. Jacob waits as Edward walks around to open the door for him, and reaches inside to help him climb out.

"Come on, let's go inside. Are you hungry?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Jake answers, then immediately regrets it.

"I mean, I could eat a little something, maybe salad?"

_I'm blowing this! I know I'm blowing this!_

"I was thinking steak and baked potatoes, maybe some cherry pie after that. Do you like cherry pie Bella?" Edward asks looking seductively at Bella.

_I'm going to be sick!_

"Um, yeah, cherry pie is good." Jacob replies, feeling his face blushing.

"I just love cherry pie!" Edward says as he runs his tongue along his lower lip. "I can remember the first time I ever ate cherry pie, it was so hot and moist, so sweet and tangy at the same time. Can you remember the first time you had cherry pie Bella?" Edward asks moving closer to Jake.

Jake takes an involuntary step back and runs into the kitchen counter, trapped with nowhere to go.

"Um, no, I can't…." Jake stammers as he tries to move past Edward.

_God, is this it's like for a girl when I'm moving in on her? I swear, I will never treat a girl like this again! _Jacob thinks as he looks from side to side for a way out.

Edward puts both hands on the counter on either side of Jake, effectively pinning him against the counter. Jake feels the blush creeping onto his face, and knows that sort of thing only fuels a man's fire even more. He always liked to know he was making the girl feel a little uncomfortable. All men want that kind of power. Edward clearly wanted it.

"Let me kiss you Bella, please?" Edward asks as he presses himself against Jake and moves his hands up to the sides of Jake's face.

_It's ok Jacob, he thinks your Bella, and all he sees when he looks at you is Bella. Would Bella want to kiss him? Are you kidding? Of course she would. She will kill me if I fuck this up. Ok, you can do this Jakie boy, just close your eyes, and pretend._

Edward leans down, and presses his lips against Jacobs. As he deepens the kiss, he begins to grind the hardness in the crotch of his jeans against Jacob. The kiss is so hot. Jacob can't deny it. This girl's body is responding. Jacob hadn't been prepared for that. He can feel the waves of pleasure beginning to roll over this unfamiliar body, but the waves feel somewhat the same as they always did for him. He'd always wondered about that, if it was the same for a girl. He was about to find out. Edward breaks the kiss and comes up for air.

"Man Bella, you're a hell of a kisser! You got a really strong mouth for a girl! I didn't expect that." Edward gasps.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…I mean…what?" Jacob stammers.

"Come on; let's go up to my room." Edward says, and before Jake can protest, Edward scoops him up and carries him up the stairs.

_Shit, this guy doesn't waste any time! What now? I'm not actually going to go through with this am I? Oh God!_

Edward kicks open the door to his room, and tosses Jake onto the bed, falling down with him and pulling their bodies close together. Jake stiffens as he feels Edward's hand snaking up the back of his leg and up under the skirt, that horrible short skirt Bella had made him wear. Edward begins to tug at the frilly pink panties Bella picked out. He managed to pull them down and had them off before Jacob could stop him. Not that he could have, he was just a weak girl in Bella's body.

"Edward, I told you I'm not that kind of girl!" Jacob protests.

"I know you're not that kind of girl baby. Just relax. I promise you will enjoy this." Edward answers with a twinkle in his eyes.

He reaches up and pulls the sweater over Jakes head. Jacob understands, in that moment, how vulnerable it feels to be a girl in that situation. Edward rolls on top of him, pinning him against the sheets, and invading Jacob's mouth with his eager tongue for another hot kiss.

Jacob fights, tries to resist it, but the girl's body wants this, wants Edward.

_What's the point? Bella would give in. You have to do it. You might as well enjoy it._

Jake stops trying to fight against the pleasure he is feeling in Bella's body. He gives in, and wraps his arms around Edward, tugging at Edward's shirt. Edward gets the point, and sits up, never taking his eyes off Jacob's. He pulls his shirt out of his jeans, and unbuttons it, sliding it off his shoulders to reveal his athletic body.

_Yeah, whatever buddy. My body is still hotter than yours. At least it is when I'm me._

Edward reaches under Jacob and unsnaps the Victoria's Secret bra pulling it off and tossing it on the floor. Jacob wants to cover up, but he can't. Edward has already got one of those perky little tits in his mouth, sucking the life out of it and biting playfully at the hard little nipples.

Jacob gasps in Bella's voice, surprised at how pleasurable the feeling is. Edward slides one of his hands down and unzips the skirt. As he pulls it down, Jacob realizes he is completely naked in this new form. He finds he doesn't really mind.

_It not like he knows he's going to be fucking me. He thinks its Bella. Does that make it all right? Am I ok with this? Yeah, I think I am._

Edward stands up beside the bed and shoves his jeans and boxers off, then climbs back in bed, pulling Jacob against him.

"Are you a virgin Bella?" He asks.

Jacob freezes. He has absolutely no idea if Bella is a virgin or not. He never thought to ask.

"Um, I…well…I don't…I'm not really sure…. I mean..." Jacob stumbles.

"You don't know if you're a virgin? What, you got drunk at a party and don't remember?" Edward laughs.

"I didn't….I…" Jacob gives up. He decides to say the first thing that comes to mind something he would have said if it was him and not Bella.

"Well, if you really want to know, why don't you stop talking about it and find out for yourself." Jacob replies snarkily.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Edward shouts, rolling all his weight onto Jacob and firing them both up with another soul kiss.

Jacob is breathless when Edward stops the kiss to move his mouth down Jacob's neck. He waits, hoping Edward will bite his nipples or suck on those firm little tits again. He is not disappointed.

Edward slides his hand down over the flat little belly, dragging his fingers through the perfectly manicured triangle of dark pubic hair, and pinches the hardening clitoris between his fingers.

Jacob wreathes on the bed. He never imagined it would feel like this.

"Oh go down on me Edward. Please, please!" He begs, and Edward is quick to answer.

"I'd be happy to do that for you, but you have to ask me the right way."

"What's the right way?" Jacob cries.

"You know." Edward answers. "I wanna hear you talk dirty."

Jacob pauses for a moment, tries to think like the guy he is. What would he want to hear? Then it comes to him.

"Edward, would you eat my pussy out for me please?" He asks in a sweet little girl voice.

"I would be delighted to." Edward answers.

Jacob grabs the sides of Edward's head, as the keening pleasure takes him over the edge. Edward is good with his tongue as those mind blowing kisses have already demonstrated, but he is even better at going down. Edward pushes two of his fingers inside the wet and ready pussy that is, and isn't really the property of its current owner.

"I've wanted to see this pussy for so long. You have no idea." Edward moans. "You're so tight, so wet, and so hot. I knew you would be."

Jacob is too far gone at this point. He is wondering if he will ever be able to be turned on with a girl again. He is solid into this. He wasn't planning to be, but he is.

"Let me fuck you Bella." Edward pleads. "I'll wear a rubber."

"Go for it." Jake answers, fully aware that Bella would probably have said something else, but not able to articulate anything more lucid.

Jacob watches as Edward retrieves a condom from the bedside table drawer, tears open the wrapper with his teeth, and slides it onto his big hard cock. He stands at the side of the bed stroking himself and looking down at Jacob who is looking back up at him through Bella's eyes.

"Help me out here girl." Edward says, reaching out and pulling Jake's head toward him.

_He wants me to suck him off. Oh this is not going to be fun. Would she be good at it? You can do this Jake; just do what you would want done to you._

Jake wraps his hand around the base of Edward's cock, and tentatively takes the girth into his mouth. He finds that he can do it after all. Edward is big, but his own cock when it's hard it probably bigger than Edwards. The ache starts in his jaw, he gags a couple times, but overall, he thinks he gives pretty good service. Edward evidently thinks so too. He can't take it very long.

"Hold up! That's enough. I don't want to come in your mouth. Get on your knee's baby on the foot of the bed. I wanna do you doggie." Edward urges.

Jacob gets into the awkward position, and tries to suppress his anxiety and he feels Edward's hands on his hips. In a moment they would both find out if Bella really was a virgin. Apparently she wasn't. There was no painful tearing sensation, only a feeling of being blissfully filled. Jake loved it.

"Yes Edward, fuck me." He cries out in Bella's voice.

"I will baby. You like that big hard cock." Edward grunts between thrusts.

Jacob feels the rolling ecstatic pleasure taking him over the edge again as Edward reaches under to rub at the clit again. Jake doesn't know if he can take it. It's just almost too much. He feels himself coming again, the waves moving out over his stomach, thighs, all over. He cries out his pleasure.

"Feel good baby?" Bet you never came with anyone else like you're coming with me." Edward whispers.

_You don't know the half of it!_

Jacob is startled when he feels Edward pull out. He knows Edward hasn't come yet. Then he realizes what Edward has in mind when he feels pressure against another opening.

"Let me fuck you in the ass." Edward pleads.

"I don't know…" Jacob starts, but Edward doesn't wait for an answer.

Jake cries out in unbelievable pain, and is shocked when he realizes what Edward is doing.

"Stop, don't….Please!"

Edward doesn't stop.

"Relax, this isn't so bad, give it a chance." Edward coaxes.

Jacob knows this is going to hurt. He's done it with girls before. He is hearing the same encouraging lies he's told girls to get them to agree to do it. He relents, and tries to relax. Edward pushes slowly inside of him, sheathing himself completely.

Edward leans down to whisper against Jacob's ear.

"Come on Jacob, get into it."

_What the fuck? Did he just call me Jacob?_

He feels Edward's hand tighten in his hair, as his head is pulled up. Jacob looks straight ahead and into a mirror. He can see Edward's face directly above his, Edward's hand tangled tightly in his hair, and it's not Bella he see's looking back at him. It's his face, his reflection. Edward is smiling wickedly.

"What the hell?" It's the only thing Jacob can say. His chest is suddenly pushed down against the bed, and Edward continues his onslaught. Jacob is paralyzed with shock. He is back in his body, he can feel that, but Edward knew. He knew all along.

_How did he know? He always knew! Why? Did he cause this? WTF!_

Jacob is momentarily drawn out of his shocked reverie as the intensity of the sex amps up, and Edward tries to pull Jacob back into the moment.

"I told you to get into it boy! I meant it! You love this and you know it! A couple minutes ago you were begging me to eat your pussy! Now you don't have one. Still want me?" Edward teased.

Jacob couldn't answer. Edward was literally nailing him to the sheets. One moment, maybe two and Jacob felt the orgasm taking him again, the old familiar way. It was good, no it was fantastic.

"Fuck!" Jacob gasps as he collapses against the bed.

He can hear Edward taking God's name in vain behind him as he comes as well.

They lay together in Edward's bed, limbs intertwined.

"How did it happen?" Jacob asks.

"My sister Alice is one hell of a witch. She brought up the storm that caused you guys to switch." Edward answers.

"But why?" Jacob wonders aloud.

"Simple you hottie. I knew you would never give in to me. I've been watching and wanting you for a long time. I couldn't help myself. I had to have you. You're just too fucking hot! A guy shouldn't look as good as you do! I got Alice to cast the spell for me, the rest is history. Sorry it had to be so difficult for you, but you do look good in a short skirt." Edward laughs.

"Fuck you! Now what the hell am I gonna wear home?" Jacob asks.

"Jasper took care of that for me. He stold your gym clothes from your locker." Edward answers.

"He knows about this?" Jacob gasps in horror.

"Yep, but don't worry. The secret is safe with us." Edward replies.

"What am I going to tell Bella?" Jacob wonders.

"I wouldn't worry about Bella. She's been with Alice all this time. Alice can be very persuasive. She's had her eye on Bella for a while."

"Holy Crow!" Jacob exclaims. It's the only thing he can think to say.


End file.
